<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Seen Heaven In The Moonlight by Fuzzbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870814">I've Seen Heaven In The Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzbot/pseuds/Fuzzbot'>Fuzzbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukiyama Brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But like he also has it so???, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pianist Tsukishima Kei, Post-Time Skip, Tadashi is so oblivious, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima doesn't believe in true love, im a simp its a problem, spoilers in tags, this is incredibly self indulgent fluff but it gives me joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzbot/pseuds/Fuzzbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sooooooo… do you have any specific place in mind Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, looking up at him with his head cocked slightly.</p><p>“I do,” Tsukishima responded, not looking down to meet the gaze of his boyfriend, fiddling absentmindedly with his fingers not occupied by Tadashi’s pinky, “but it’s a surprise.’</p><p>“Pfft,” Tadashi snorted, “Kei Tsukishima, hater of surprises, planning a surprise himself. This needs to be put in the history books.” </p><p>“Hey,” Tsukishima said, flicking Tadashi in the head with his spare hand, “I never said I hated the concept of surprises.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, just ‘surprises for you,’” Tadashi mocked, doing air quotes with his fingers. </p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.” </p><p>“You know you love me.”</p><p>--------</p><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go for a walk in the park, and Yamaguchi gets way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukiyama Brainrot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Seen Heaven In The Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the piece mentioned in the story, you don't have to listen to it to understand the context or anything but its very pretty. </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/track/4xt4W0JcZrLzLuFLm3w5AB?si=41108fae93ba44a9</p><p>Also, the title is stolen from Old Soul by Saint Motel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Grab your coat, we’re going for a walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi happily obliged to Tsukishima’s request, lifting himself from the couch and walking towards the coat hanger in the corner of their kitchen. The butterflies in his stomach were notably at a level not seen since his third year of high school: the year he’d finally confessed his feelings to Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really has been that long huh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your ass moving or I’m leaving without you,” Tsukki called from the doorway, though there was no real bite to his voice. Tadashi grabbed one of Tsukishima’s longer coats off the hanger and donned it, taking in the nostalgic feeling of “borrowing” his now boyfriend’s clothes. His rumination on the culprit of his nervousness immediately left his mind as he buttoned the jacket, enveloping him in a feeling that was irrevocably and indescribably Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima didn’t comment on the sight of Tadashi in his jacket, though Tadashi saw Tsukki’s eyes soften for a moment as he pushed his rounded glasses up on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Tsukki said, evidently trying to cover his own flustered expression. Latching his pinky with Tsukishima’s own, Tadashi followed him out of the apartment, down the hall, and into the cool spring air. The pinky latching had originated as a subtle way to remain linked together without drawing the attention of their classmates or teammates but had since evolved into a habit that was just so very them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeze was inviting as it blew the scents of Sendai towards the couple. The familiar sights of the city brought Tadashi comfort, reminiscing on visiting for volleyball tournaments and later moving into a shitty dorm on the outskirts for college. Moments with Tsukishima were tucked into every memory, leaving Tadashi feeling whole with each recollection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooooo… do you have any specific place in mind Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, looking up at him with his head cocked slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Tsukishima responded, not looking down to meet the gaze of his boyfriend, fiddling absentmindedly with his fingers not occupied by Tadashi’s pinky, “but it’s a surprise.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft,” Tadashi snorted, “Kei Tsukishima, hater of surprises, planning a surprise himself. This needs to be put in the history books.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tsukishima said, flicking Tadashi in the head with his spare hand, “I never said I hated the concept of surprises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, just ‘surprises for you,’” Tadashi mocked, doing air quotes with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Yamaguchi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you love me.” Tadashi had long since stopped apologizing to Tsukishima, finding it much more amusing to egregiously flirt with him instead. Though Tsukishima had finally stopped turning beet red at the slightest provocation, his tiny smirk was more than enough of a reward for Tadashi. As expected, Tsukishima gave a noncommittal hum in response, though his sidelong glance betrayed his feelings. His mouth quirked up into a soft smile and his wind burnt cheeks turned into a slightly deeper shade of pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair continued their walk with Yamaguchi telling a mundane story to an unresponsive Tsukishima. Though Tsukishima rarely said more than a “huh” or an “ok” during Tadashi’s diatribes, Tadashi couldn’t help but wonder if Tsukishima’s head was in a different place altogether. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, fine. Just paranoid I didn’t lock up at work,” Tsukishima said unconvincingly, “do you remember that time we went firefly catching when we were like ten?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a weird way to change the subject,” Tadashi teased, “but yeah I do. You’re talking about the time that I ate shit running down that hill and you had to carry my crying self home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Lemme tell you, you were a heavy-ass ten-year-old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might have to do with your twiggy little arms. For a pro-volleyball player, you really are lacking in the bicep department. Absolutely tragic,” Yamaguchi sighed, shaking his head mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima clucked his tongue in response, “I’ll have you know that I could beat you up here and now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Do it. I dare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d love to, I’m not so sure these innocent bystanders,” Tsukishima gestured to the oncoming walkers, “would be willing to let that happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s the whole reason? Maybe you just don’t want to hurt the boy you love so dearly.” Yamaguchi made a big show of batting his eyelashes and gripping Tsukishima’s arm like a lovestruck school girl. Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima bristle at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Tsukishima chuckled, though his eyes unwittingly showed his discomfort. He stuck his hand in his left pocket, fiddling with something tucked within it. Tadashi wracked his brain for what could be occupying the space, but he came up empty. Even so, this action managed to transfer Tsukishima’s uncomfortable energy to Tadashi, something he most definitely wasn’t a fan of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that place looks like that old coffee shop we used to go to in high school.” Tadashi pointed at a cafe across the street, pulling his arm off of Tsukishima in the same motion. Though Tadashi was trying to be subtle about it, Tsukishima’s sigh of relief made evident that he had failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez. What did I do to him? Is he mad at me for something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. God… what was that place called. Clairvoyant Coffee or something like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right,” Tadashi affirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, do you remember when Hinata and Kageyama saw us there in our third year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes,” Tadashi laughed, “you were so red in the face when they asked us if we were out on a date.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok yeah,” Tsukishima responded defensively, “but at least I didn’t look as shell-shocked as Kageyama did when you told them we’d been dating for 4 months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touche. He looked like you had kicked his puppy or some shit… What did he say to you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Why the hell would someone date YOU, you, you prick?’” Tsukishima recited, doing his best Kageyama impression. Tadashi couldn’t help but double over in laughter, holding onto Tsukishima’s arm for balance. When he finally came to his senses, he found Tsukishima staring down at him, his gaze softened, full of some emotion that Tadashi couldn’t pinpoint. When he saw Tadshi’s questioning expression, he averted his eyes, embarrassment all but written on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo continued their stroll in uncomfortable silence, Tadashi’s brain buzzing with anxiety as he followed Tsukishima’s lead through the city.  He couldn’t figure out what Tsukishima’s problem was for the life of him. He ran through the events of the past few days, trying to find some sort of reason for Tsukishima’s extra frigid demeanor. Despite his soul searching, Tadashi couldn’t find a single reason for Tsukishima’s sour mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for what felt like hours, Tadashi had had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei.” Tadashi stopped in his tracks once they reached an empty stretch. Tsukishima turned to him a few feet ahead, a puzzled expression coloring his usually composed features, “Are you mad at me or something? You’re acting really fuckin weird and it’s lowkey freaking me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh jeez, Tadashi.” Tsukishima stepped towards him, arms reached out, “God. I’m so sorry, I’m not mad at you at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima interlaced his fingers with his lover’s, and Tadashi felt himself relax into the touch, amused and touched by the overt affection, especially by Tsukishima standards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please tell me what’s wrong then?” Tadashi breathed, finding that the crisp air didn’t make it into his lungs as easily as it did a moment before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I will,” Tsukishima promised, squeezing both of Tadashi’s hands tightly in his own, “just give me a little bit, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tadashi sighed, though the conversation did little to assuage his worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come on.” Tsukishima let go of one of Tadashi’s hands and pulled him forward by the other. The couple made their way through the blocks of similar buildings, through the seas of people, across a myriad of streets, and into the Dainohara park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had begun to set across the city of Sendai and the park goers were slowly filtering out, leaving Tsukishima and Tadashi part of the few visitors remaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Tsukishima asked suddenly, interrupting the silence they had maintained as they meandered through the paths, hands still interlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re oddly nostalgic today,” Tadashi mused, “but yeah I do. It was our first year of college right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You dragged me here because someone told you it was really pretty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag </span>
  </em>
  <span>you anywhere. You came of your own free will. Not to mention I was right about it being pretty, wasn’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you were,” Tsukishima said, looking around at the dimly lit scene. Despite their missing leaves, the trees truly were a sight to behold, though the lake further ahead was the real highlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the park have anything to do with your decision to work at the museum over,” Tadashi said, trying to orient himself to find Tsukishima’s workplace, “there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can neither confirm nor deny these claims,” Tsukishima said with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels so nice to know I’ve had such a profound effect on your life,” Tadashi gushed, turning to look up at his lover. Even in the fading light, Tsukishima seemed to emit a soft glow, his defined features softening in the slowly falling cloak of night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’ve affected my life, you’ve defined it.” Tsukishima placed a small kiss on Tadashi’s forehead, and Tadashi tried to ignore the heat rising to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, it’s just high school all over again…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look,” Tadashi said, somehow managing to break himself from his own thoughts, “there’s a piano over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so there it was, a baby grand piano tucked in an alcove of the park, its keys almost begging to be played. Tadashi’s excitement about the instrument masked any logical thought he had regarding why a piano would just happen to be in a public park, but honestly, even if he had thought about it, he likely wouldn’t have cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Play me something Tsukki, pleaaaase?” Tadashi begged, pushing Tsukishima towards the piano. Tsukishima made a big show of refusing but still sat down at the bench, prepping his fingers to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to play?” Tsukishima sighed, playing through scales as he looked at Tadashi, his eyes still managing to almost glimmer in the dim light. Tiny street lamps began to illuminate the scene, giving the scenery a soft glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one classical piece, it’s like… a nocturnal or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, it’s called a nocturne, and two, there are literally thousands of those. You’re lucky I know you well enough to know which one you’re talking about.” Tsukishima lifted his fingers from the keys to poke Tadashi’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delicately placing his fingers back on the keys and letting out a sigh, Tsukishima began to play. Tadashi had expected his hands to be stiff from the cold and lack of practice, yet he easily glided across the keys, his delicate touch pushing and pulling the music to bend to his will. He managed to make the piece seem almost easy, the notes became malleable like putty in his hands. The easy waltz tempo drew Tadashi in, his whole body relaxing as he listened to the sweet chords. He was struck with such an aching love for Kei Tsukishima as, despite his cold and oftentimes rude demeanor,  no one else could make Tadashi feel quite as warm and safe as he felt wrapped in Tsukishima, whether it was his body, his words, or his music enveloping him. No matter what medium of Tsukishima he received, he cherished every bit of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As the music swelled and came to a close, Tadashi found his face damp with tears. He hadn’t even registered that he’d been crying, but he couldn’t get them to stop. They continued to fall in a torrent, his breath hitching in his throat. He’d never been a pretty crier, even with all of the practice he’d had at it. Tsukishima finally looked away from the keys, only to see the figure of his weeping lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tadashi could even think about it, he rushed towards Tsukishima, blood rushing to his ears as he fell into a kiss. Initially, it could barely be called a kiss, more of a crash than anything else. Even so, neither of them moved away, not bothering to right their position, for fear of ruining whatever special moment they had here. They pulled closer and closer, trying to close any distance between each other for fear of missing out on even the smallest touch, simply craving the touch of the other.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally pulling away, Tadashi tucked his head into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, finding comfort in his steady, albeit slightly elevated, heartbeat. He felt Tsukishima’s head settle into his chest. He had no idea how they stayed in that position, but after a while he felt a dampness seep from his jacket into his shirt. Alarmed he pulled away, looking down to see Tsukishima’s tearstained face, though it didn’t look nearly as bad as Tadashi’s probably did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. You know that right?” Tsukishima said, his voice rougher than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This would be pretty awkward if you didn’t,” Tadashi responded, grinning through his tears. He pulled Tsukishima up from the bench, pulling him into a shorter, less tear-inducing kiss. When he pulled away, Tsukishima kept holding onto his hands, tightly clutching them as if they were the most precious thing in the world to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a shaky breath, Tsukishima began to speak, “I’m terrible with words, you and I both know that. I don’t really know how to express how I feel in another way so you’ll have to bear with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me. I’m not a romantic person. Love at first sight is bullshit. I know that in my head. But it’s different with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the moment we first met, I knew there was something about you. You’re the one person I can put up with rambling to me for hours at a time. You’re the one person who never fails to make me laugh, even if I know what you’re saying isn’t  that funny. You’re the only person I can imagine spending more than 2 hours with without wanting to throw myself off of a roof. I never really understood why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates don’t exist, I’ve always told myself that. People aren’t fated to meet. No one has their perfect match. But even so, when I’m with you I wonder if we’re the exception. I wonder if I just happen to be the luckiest man alive: the only person with a soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei I-” Tadashi tried to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I’m trying to say Tadashi,” Tsukishima gently interrupted, fishing something out of his pocket, “is that I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So please, Tadashi Yamaguchi, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi hadn’t even registered that Tsukishima had gotten on one knee. He was still trying to register Tsukishima’s words. He knew their love was mutual, but even so, hearing that from Tsukishima was simply… surreal. He tried to come up with something to say. Just anything to match the beauty of the words Tsukishima said to him. Anything to express how he was feeling at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t express it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A thousand times yes. God Kei… for a self proclaimed anti-romantic,” Tadashi said, gesturing around the park, “this is pretty damn romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning wider than Tadashi had ever seen, Tsukishima lifted himself from the ground and grabbed Tadashi’s hand, placing the ring on his outstretched finger. The ring’s simple band held tiny engraved gems within it, shining softly when the light hit them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tadashi could even get a good look at the ring, Tsukishima pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt his ribs burn from the pressure, but he wouldn’t even think to pull away. He wrapped his arms around his fiance-- god it felt so good to call him that-- as he processed the events of the night. One thing stuck out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei,” Tadashi whispered, still being crushed by Tsukishshima’s grasp, “you knew there was gonna be a piano there… didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have pulled some strings,” Kei replied, and Tadashi could hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sly romantic bastard.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I do.”  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes bitches I am back on my Tsukiyama loving bullshit.</p><p>This was such a blast to write and I hope you guys enjoy it.</p><p>I have a tiny epilogue that I thought of, if you guys are interested I'll totally write it out.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>